Ignoring A Letter
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Traduction de la fic du même nom de TheMisfitToy. "Quand Bilbo ne répond pas aux missives de Thorïn, le roi nain se doit d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe". ThorïnXBilbo, rating M, PWP, Lemon.


**Coucou bande de nouille,**

**Comme je l'avais promis à certains, voici une autre fiction ThorïnXBilbo, un peu plus hard que la précédente, donc pas pour les n'enfants :]**

**C'est une traduction d'une fic du même nom de l'auteur TheMisfitToy, c'est du M, avec un LEMON, un PWP en fait (n'ayons pas peur des anagrammes) avec une fin choupi et un "épilogue" que j'ai trouvé rigolo (chacun son humour...)**

**S'il y a des "couples" qui vous plairait de lire, faites le moi savoir, je regarderai ce que je peux traduire du côté anglais =)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La première fois que Thorïn et Bilbo avaient couché ensemble c'était après avoir quitté les halls de Beorn, ils l'avaient fait au sommet d'un monticule de Trésor, dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, sans douces caresses ni confessions d'amour, juste le son de leur cris de plaisir, leurs grognements et l'odeur du sexe. Mais entre les réparations, la guerre et le deuil, ils avaient eut peu de temps pour les « plaisirs de la chair ». Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers volés et une douche froide, cependant, Thorïn était déterminé à changer cela, il voulait pouvoir profiter pleinement de son royaume récemment repris et de son cambrioleur.

« Monsieur Sacquet, une lettre pour vous »lança la voix joyeuse de Bofur, venant rompre le silence des archives, où Bilbo était enseveli sous les tomes anciens et parchemins, consommant la connaissance archaïque dans leurs profondeurs papyracées. Bilbo hocha la tête en réponse et Bofur déposa la lettre sur le siège de chêne devant lui avant d'aller voir Ori.

Finalement, Bilbo était tellement absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il en oublia complètement la lettre.

« Bonsoir, petit Hobbit» résonna la voix profonde de Thorïn à l'oreille de Bilbo qui sursauta et failli même en tomber de son siège, étonné que le nouveau Roi nain soit descendu jusqu'à lui aux archives.

« T...Thorïn, qu-que fais tu ici? » balbutia Bilbo en voulant se tourner vers son interlocuteur mais de rudes et calleuses mains sur ses épaules l'arrêtèrent dans son mouvement de pivot. Il était rare que Thorïn soit si ouvertement dominant avec Bilbo, et ceci envoya des frissons jusque dans la virilité du Hobbit.

« Je suis venu pour te voir : tu as ignoré ma missive, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était prudent de comprendre pourquoi tu n'y avais pas répondu. » expliqua Thorïn tout en lui grignotant une oreille. A ce contact, Bilbo sentit son sexe se raidir dans son pantalon. Fichu nain.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai reçu aucune... Oh. » Bilbo s'interrompit quand il se souvint que Bofur lui avait laissé une note plus tôt dans la journée. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle était de toi… » Confessa t-il avec d'une voix tremblante et les joues rouges.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent, ce qui importent c'est que toi et moi sommes seuls. Et j'ai l'intention de te prendre mon cher hobbit, juste ici, au milieu de tes précieux livres.» Le grondement dans la voix de Thorïn fit Bilbo se durcir complètement dans son pantalon, tandis que sa tête fut amenée légèrement en arrière avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser dominant où se battaient dents et langues.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Bilbo était déterminé à se faire pardonner. Il se redressa, se leva et se retourna pour faire face au nain qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus d'un mois. Il fit asseoir Thorïn sur le siège qu'il venait de quitter, le guidant doucement par les épaules avant de se laisser glisser à genoux devant lui. Puis, le hobbit leva son regard vers lui et se mordit la lèvre, une action à laquelle Bilbo savait que l'autre homme ne pouvait résister.

« Oh non, mon roi, cela a de l'importance. Je dois me faire pardonner. » Après cela, le sourire de Bilbo fut joueur et taquin tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient à défaire les vêtements qui couvraient beaucoup trop le sexe de son amant à son goût.

Thorïn masqua sa confusion tandis qu'il regardait le hobbit enlever ses braies et ses sous-vêtements dans un mouvement fluide. Il allait laisser à son hobbit le droit à l'initiative et au contrôle, il savait que bientôt, Bilbo se tordrait de plaisir sous lui et prierait pour plus. Cette simple pensée raidit encore davantage le membre de Thorïn.

Lorsque ce dernier sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide commencer à faire des allers-retours le long de sa virilité de la base jusqu'au gland, il grogna de surprise et regarda vers le bas. La petite langue rose de son cambrioleur faisait cela si bien que son sexe en était presque douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » La question fut coupée par un de ses gémissement lorsque Bilbo prit la tête de son pénis dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

« Je me fais pardonner » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue, et au moment où le roi allait lui redemander ce qu'il, au nom de Aulë, était en train de faire, Bilbo le reprit en bouche une fois de plus. Mettant de plus en plus de vigueur à chaque mouvement, il parvint à détendre les muscles de sa gorge pour pouvoir prendre toute sa longueur. Thorïn gémissait et grognait tandis que Bilbo continuait à la lécher, finalement le Hobbit se mit à caresser ses bourses tout en accélérant le mouvement de va et vient et Thorïn atteint son point culminant. Des lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il vint dans la bouche du hobbit puis il regarda à travers ses yeux à demi-clos le semi-homme avaler chaque goutte de sa semence.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Thorïn pour retrouver ses esprits et Bilbo ricana, apparemment les nains n'étaient pas aussi familiers des fellations que ne l'étaient les hobbits ou les hommes. La douleur dans son sexe était maintenant presque insupportable et il commença à retirer ses braies afin de se soulager, pensant que Thorïn ne récupérerait de son orgasme avant un bon moment.

Il se trompait.

Avant même que le roi nain ait de nouveau les idées claires, il était de nouveau en érection –les nains avaient décidément beaucoup plus d'endurance que les hommes - et quand il fut en pleine possession de ses sens, le roi était alors plus que prêt à prendre son cambrioleur.

Bilbo poussa un grognement faible et ô combien séduisant quand il regarda le membre de son amant durcir encore une fois, s'émerveillant du temps de récupération des nains.

« Enlève tes vêtements et penche toi sur le bureau », ordonna Thorïn, quelque chose de sombre et de tellement passionnant dans son ton qui poussa le hobbit à suivre ses ordres à la lettre. Il baissa ses braies et ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de se tourner et de se pencher sur le bureau où il avait passé Aulë sait combien de temps à lire.

Bilbo entendit vaguement le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on dévissait avant qu'un doigt ne glisse entre ses fesses et ne se mette à taquiner son entrée. Une fois entré dans son anus, le hobbit se mit à chevaucher sauvagement le doigt qui effectuait des allers-et-retours, dans une tentative pour obtenir plus de cette délicieuse torture. Il reçut une rapide tape sur ses fesses.

« Tu ne bougeras pas, tu ne feras pas le moindre son, tu ne jouiras pas, avant que je te le disse. Est-ce bien compris? » Thorïn s'était penché sur son amant afin de grogner ses ordres dans l'oreille du hobbit.

« Oui, Majesté» gémit Bilbo. Du pré sperme s'écoulait déjà de sa virilité qui était maintenant plus dure que la roche dans laquelle Erebor avait été fondée.

Thorïn ajouta un autre doigt, Bilbo dut se mordre la lèvre et reposer sa tête contre le bureau pour ne pas faire de bruit. Deux autres furent ajoutés à intervalles rapprochés, et Bilbo peinait désespérément à ne pas ordonner à Thorïn de le prendre sur le champ.

Il retint un sifflement de mécontentement à la perte des doigts épais qui l'avaient préparé pour ce qu'il savait une fabuleuse baise. Son vœu fut exaucé quand il sentit le sexe de Thorïn entrer en lui, il fit cependant une légère grimace de douleur, car même si le roi nain était bien lubrifié et Bilbo bien préparé, c'était toujours un peu douloureux à cause de la taille disproportionnée des membres des rois.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit le membre de Thorïn en lui, et il reçut une autre gifle sur les fesses en punition, mais la douleur fut vite apaisée par une main rugueuse et calleuse autour de la base de sa colonne de chair tendue.

« Bouge. S'il te plaît » supplia Bilbo même s'il savait qu'il allait obtenir une autre fessée – il ne fut pas déçu. Si Thorïn ne bougeait pas bientôt, il allait finir par tuer le roi nain.

Apparemment, Thorïn était aussi fatigué de ce jeu et il commença à se mouvoir en saisissant les hanches de Bilbo brutalement et en les inclinant légèrement pour atteindre cette tache profondément ancrée à l'intérieur de Bilbo qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Quand Thorïn commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Bilbo, le pauvre hobbit perdit toute capacité à penser ou même à parler, la sensation d'oppression dans son abdomen s'intensifia, mais il se refusait à jouir, pas tant que Thorïn ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Sa lèvre saignait à force de la mordre pour contenir ses gémissements qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres, il reçut une autre fessée pour cela.

« Crie mon nom, petit hobbit. Je veux t'entendre quand tu jouiras» haleta Thorïn et Bilbo cria presque, soulagé d'être autorisé à prendre la parole :

« S'il te plaît, plus vite, plus fort» supplia t-il et le rythme et la puissance de Thorïn augmentèrent au point que le bureau grinçait et que les grognements de Thorïn devinrent plus bruyant tandis qu'il venait à l'intérieur de son amant encore et encore. Les halètements et gémissements de Bilbo se mêlaient à ceux passionnés du Roi.

Bilbo jouit rapidement après avoir été autorisé à parler et il hurla tandis que des spasmes parcouraient son sexe pendant qu'il se répandait en de longs jets. Le resserrement et les frissons qui en résultèrent firent atteindre l'orgasme à Thorïn peu de temps après et il vient à l'intérieur de son cambrioleur avec un long et profond grognement.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils descendent de leur état post-orgasmique et que Thorïn ne glisse hors de Bilbo. A présent soulagé de leur désir charnel, il mena avec lui le hobbit à l'étage supérieur jusque dans ses quartiers, les enveloppant dans son manteau.

« Veux-tu m'épouser? » Demanda Thorïn, l'attitude dominante et assurée qu'il avait encore quelques minutes avant s'était remplacée par l'incertitude.

Le cœur de Bilbo était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine et il se pencha pour intercepter les lèvres de Thorïn dans un baiser doux et chaud qui transmettrait sa réponse beaucoup mieux que son cerveau encore perdu dans l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir ensemble.

Quand ils se détachèrent, les yeux de Thorïn s'étaient allumés de joie et un léger sourire se peint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il demandait effrontément :

« Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, alors? »

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Fili et Kili allèrent trouver leur oncle, leurs yeux furent de nouveau éberlués par le spectacle de leur oncle et leur cambrioleur baisant comme des lapins, cette fois, contre un mur et alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'aux archives, Kili ne put empêcher de s'émerveiller de la force dont Bilbo devait faire preuve pour épingler ainsi son oncle contre le mur.

**Langue source**

"Hello little halfling" Thorin's voice is deep and authoritative in Bilbo's ear, and the hobbit nearly falls out of his seat because he's not expecting the dwarf to be stood behind him in the archives.


End file.
